<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date-not-date by carpetsocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163117">Date-not-date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks'>carpetsocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Milo Murphy's Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Arguing, Gen, M/M, Open to Interpretation, POV Third Person Limited, Possibly Unrequited Love, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Dakota's turn to choose dinner. Cavendish doesn't like his choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar Cavendish &amp; Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date-not-date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing these two, might be a little OOC. You have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dakota, you can’t be serious!” Cavendish sunk lower in the passenger seat. <br/>“Whaat? You don’t want food?”<br/>“Of course I do, but you’re being ridiculous!”<br/>“That’s my job, right?” Dakota reached for the volume knob and twisted hard. The bass boomed against the seats and Cavendish flinched from the sudden increase in volume.<br/>“Now that is unnecessary.” He leaned forward to turn the music back down, but Dakota smacked his hand away.<br/>“Nah, I like it loud. You can feel it.”<br/>Cavendish groaned and sat back. He could feel it. His head was pounding in time with the music, the pressure starting to blossom into pain above his eyes. “Turn it down.”<br/>“Say yes.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“Say yes.”<br/>“No! I am not going to agree to your ridiculous plan! Of all nights, why did you have to choose Valentine’s Day to go somewhere nice?” He glared at his partner, but Dakota just shrugged and adjusted the volume higher without ever looking at him.<br/>“Enough with the volume! Look, a fast-food restaurant. Let’s go there.”<br/>Dakota turned the volume down but passed the restaurant without a glance. “Relax. I’m paying.”<br/>“Can we at least order takeout? It’ll take forever for us to get a seat.” His head throbbed and he rubbed his temple with a groan.<br/>Dakota side-eyed him. “Yeah, okay. But we’re not eating at the apartment. I’m sick of that place.”<br/>“Then where do you want to go? It’s February! There’s snow!”<br/>“I told you to dress warm.”<br/>“I did! This is my warmest suit!” He reached for the radio again and Dakota didn’t stop him as he turned it off.<br/>“Look, I got a place. Trust me, okay?” Dakota’s voice could have echoed in the silence.<br/>“Fine,” Cavendish muttered. There was no swaying Dakota if he was this insistent. He might as well enjoy the ride.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might write a part 2 for this later, possibly from Vinnie's pov</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>